


All I Want for Christmas is You

by Mystic_Mermaid



Category: Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KRDK Fanfic-Post series. Len and Maya enjoy the Christmas season with their friends, and antics ensue! One-shot. Maya x Len, Lacey x Chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! Merry Christmas Eve, and welcome to my second Len + Maya fanfic! (If you don't like this pairing, look away, hehe.) This is just a little Christmas one-shot, but I plan on writing another (or several!) one-shot(s) set in this universe. This takes place a little over two years after the series finale. Please read and review! Flames forbidden!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight or any of the characters/scenerios/etc. related to it, these are the property of Bandai, Adness Entertainment, and Saban Enterprises. I also do not own the song "All I want for Christmas," which belongs to Mariah Carey and her record label. I just reference a couple lines for fun times. No copyright infringement intended!

**All I Want for Christmas**

"What do you say, Maya? You in for another round?"

Maya Young turned her head to see the expectant faces of her best friends, Lacey Sheridan and Trent Moseley, flanked by Kit Taylor and the Ventaran Rider, Chance.

She lifted her half-empty rum and coke and shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, guys, barely finished with this one."

Lacey groaned and rolled her heavily made up eyes, slapping her hand down upon the table the friends were all seated at. "Oh, come _on_ , girl, don't be a drag!" She turned to Chance, putting her hand on the back of his chair and giving him a mischievous grin. "Let's do Tequila shots!"

Chance pumped a fist in the air and smiled at Lacey. "Whoo! I'm down!"

"Yeah, you do one too, Maya, it will be a Christmas toast!" Kit encouraged her as Lacey ran over to the bar to place the order.

Seeing her hesitation, Trent chimed in, "Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"Well, I..." She began, biting her lip before turning and looking at Len, widening her eyes, wordlessly asking for assistance.

Len shrugged and laughed. "Sorry, can't help you there," He said unhelpfully, lifting his glass of soda.

Maya pursed her lips and playfully bumped his shoulder with hers. "You'll pay for that," she mouthed to him with a devilish twitch of her eyebrow.

Chris, who was sitting on the other side of Len at the end of the table, laughed and lifted his own soda. "Sorry, Maya," he said with a chuckle as he and Len diabolically clinked their glasses.

"Sober drivers," Lacey said with an exaggerated sigh as if it were something to be frowned upon. Gracefully maneuvering between Trent and Chance to sit back in her chair, she waggled a finger at Maya as the bartender arrived and began sliding the shots down the table. "But you have no excuse, so drink up!"

Maya rolled her eyes and smiled. "Okay..." she said, lifting the shot glass to a round of cheers.

"Pour it in the rum and coke!" Chance commanded.

Maya narrowed her eyes deviously and threw a candy from the bowl on the table at him.

"Hey, watch the booze!" Chance said with a laugh as he threw up his hands helplessly.

Lacey rolled her eyes and elbowed him before raising her glass high. She cleared her throat and waited expectantly for all six of her friends to follow suit, Len and Chris joining in with their sodas. "A toast–to good friends, a wonderful Christmas, and an awesome New Year!"

"Hear, hear!" The others chorused, clinking glasses with each other before downing the shots.

Chance, who finished his in about .5 seconds, turned his attention to Chris, who was still drinking his Cola. "Chug, chug, chug!" he cheered, pumping his fist.

Chris' eyes widened as he snorted into his soda. "Not cool, dude," he sputtered as he lowered his glass, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

Maya felt her eyes water as the last drop of tequila made it down her throat. As she set the shot glass down, Len put his arm around her. "There, see, wasn't so bad!" He joked as he kissed her on the cheek.

Maya shook her head with a laugh, and reached for Len's soda. "I think I've reached my limit," she said as she took a sip of his drink.

Across the table Lacey set her shot glass down a little too forcefully, her eyes shining and cheeks flushed. She sighed, satisfied. "That hit the spot! But now I'm sort of hungry...who wants cheese sticks?" Without waiting for an answer, she leapt up out of her chair and skipped over to the bar to place her order.

Kit whistled. "How are we supposed to keep up with her?" he muttered to Trent, who laughed and shook his head.

Chance leaned over to watch her order at the bar with keen interest before turning his attention back to the table. "I'd be willing to try," he said with a grin, earning small shoves from Kit and Trent and a chorus of hollering from his friends.

"He probably could, too," Len whispered in Maya's ear, receiving a giggle and emphatic nod from his girlfriend.

"So, Chris," Kit began, scooting his chair closer to the table so he could be heard over the din of the crowded bar, "When do I get to see the new bike you've been working on?"

Chris grinned as the two dove into an animated conversation about the motorcycle Chris acquired and had been fixing up.

Maya sighed and settled herself comfortably in Len's embrace, looking around at the twinkling lights and lush garland that decorated the bar. Her eyes fell on the beautiful, tall Christmas spruce in the center of the room, decked out in red and green ornaments and strand upon strand of lights. Her eyes then took in all of her friends, laughing and joking, not a care in the world.

She couldn't believe how amazing everything had worked out. It had been over two years since they had won the battle against Xaviax, and their lives had returned to normal...well, normal for warriors from a parallel world and their comrades.

Kit, Chance, and Len were still Kamen Riders, working under Master Eubulon in alliance with the No-Men to keep Earth and Ventara safe from those who threatened them from behind the mirrors. Trent was quickly rising in the ranks, becoming one of the No-Men's top agents, even granting praise from the stern Michelle Walsh.

Chris, after being rescued from the Advent Void, was gravely ill due to the severe state of his asthma, so Master Eubulon used his advanced technology to heal Chris completely of his chronic ailment. Chris was now stationed at a nearby Marine Base, fulfilling his dream of serving his country, and pleasing his father for carrying on the Ramirez tradition.

Len set down his glass, clearing his throat and turning to Chris. "Well, Chris, I'd love to see your bike. If only you didn't live in Oceanside, then we'd see you more."

Chris glanced sideways. "Come on, I see you guys plenty," he muttered, letting out a chuckle, knowing what Len was hinting at.

Maya bit her lip to stifle a laugh, ready to hear Len's sales pitch once again. He'd been trying to get Chris to re-join the Riders for weeks at this point. Quinn, Chris' Ventaran counterpart, had grown tired of wearing the armor of Kamen Rider Sting. While Len knew fully well that Master Eubulon could simply re-assign the deck to another worthy candidate, he had told Maya that he just knew Chris was meant to wear the armor. While Maya knew that to be very true, she also suspected that he wanted it to be like old times, Kit, Len and Chris facing monsters together.

Chris shrugged and took a swig of his drink. "Look, being a Kamen Rider was amazing. But you have no idea how much better these past couple years have been for me and my family. I'm making my father proud, serving my country and carrying on the family legacy. He's finally not on my back all the time, making me feel like I'm not good enough. I'm not about to screw that up."

Maya nodded in sympathy, her heart going out to Chris. It must be terrible to have a father so stern, so convinced that there was only one way to lead life. Kit glanced at Len and raised his eyebrows after Chris' speech, unconvinced that Len would be able to sway Chris.

But Len was fully prepared. As the Rider's team leader, he was very skilled at persuasion, training his team to come together and perform at his standards. And he _wanted_ Chris on his team. "But you wouldn't be screwing anything up. You wouldn't only be serving your country, you'd be serving the world."

"Two worlds," Maya added, receiving an appreciative grin from Len.

Kit nodded seriously. "That _is_ true. Who wouldn't see the honor in that?"

Chris looked thoughtful, staring into his Cola. "But my dad-"

Len shared a glance with Maya, both realizing that Chris was finally wavering. "Your dad would be really proud! You wouldn't have to keep it a secret from him–the government knows all about the Riders, and we've even been in conference with the military. You could get an official transfer, from the Marines to the Kamen Riders. You could start a _new_ Ramirez legacy."

Chris slowly looked up from his glass, his lips spreading into a slow grin. He nodded slowly in consideration. "Can I think about it?"

"Yes!" Kit exclaimed, giving Len a hi-five.

Len nodded and took a satisfied swig of his soda. "Take all the time you need."

"Who's up for cheese sticks?" Lacey's sing-song voice interrupted as she helped the waitress pass out plates and napkins.

"Ooh, I'll have some!" Chance said, grabbing three from the large plate at once.

Lacey smacked his hand. "Pig!" She scolded, though her eyes were dancing.

Chance clutched his hand to his chest, feigning an injury. Lacey pursed her lips and took his hand, inspecting it for marks. Chance flushed a deep crimson as she held his hand in hers. Maya couldn't help but watch them, hoping they didn't notice. It was _so_ obvious that Chance and Lacey liked each other. She felt herself grin. _They'd make such a cute couple!_

She reached for a cheese stick. It was nice and hot, burning her fingers ever so slightly. Glancing sideways at Len, she broke it in half and handed the piece to him. "Want some?"

"Thanks," he said with a smile. He quickly ate the piece then reached for another breaded stick.

Maya laughed. "I take it you like?"

Len smirked but said nothing, his mouth full.

Lacey shared a look with Maya. "Quick, grab more before the boys devour all of them!" She said urgently, reaching for another.

Kit then turned his head to the small karaoke stage at the back of the bar, wincing as the current singer's voice belted out a verse to a popular song in the wrong key at an obnoxious level. "Ah, nothing brings me joy more than terrible karaoke."

Lacey delicately finished off the last bite of her cheese stick and washed it down with a sip of her vodka and soda. Slamming a hand down on the table, she declared, "Well, there's only one thing to do–I'm signing up for karaoke. Who's in?"

Chris' eyes widened as he ducked his head and suddenly became very interested in playing with the Christmas candy from the bowl in front of him.

Kit and Len both coughed, Len shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Chance spoke up, "Uh...yeah, singing is the one thing I don't do." Then he smiled over at Lacey. "But I'll watch!"

Lacey turned her attention to Trent, narrowing her eyes with a devious smile. "Trent..." She began coyly. But before Trent could splutter an answer, Lacey waved her hand, dismissing him. "No, I actually want to sound _good._.." Ignoring Trent's indignant look, she sharply looked at Maya, her eyes widening as if struck by genius. "Maya!"

Maya knew what was coming and was pretending to be very interested in an imaginary tangle in her hair. Len nudged her, and she begrudgingly looked up to meet her best friend's eyes. "Lacey..."

"You sing great!" Lacey declared a little _too_ loudly, being so intoxicated at this point. Luckily the bar was so crowded with equally drunk patrons no one paid her any notice. "Come on, we'll be giving this place a _gift_ with our awesome voices."

Len grinned and removed his arm from around his girlfriend to lift her hand in the air. "Maya volunteers!"

Maya felt her cheeks redden as the rest of the table nodded and agreed, some more out of relief that they weren't being dragged into Lacey's karaoke antics than anything. She didn't _dislike_ karaoke, but she hadn't done it in awhile, and she'd certainly never sang in front of Len. She wryly smiled. Maybe that's why he seemed so eager to volunteer her..."Okay, let's go," She said to Lacey with a reluctant shrug.

Lacey leapt up from her chair. "Yes!" She reached for Maya's hand once she'd made it around the table and dragged her to the karaoke books on the nearby counter. "What do you want to sing?" She asked as she began to leaf through one. "It's gotta be something that we know and can belt out, nothing with high-pitched parts..."

Maya pursed her lips as she flipped through a book that was categorized by singer. "I don't know..."

Lacey sighed and shoved the book she was looking at aside. "Ooh!" She squealed as she lifted the next book, appropriately covered with snowflakes. "Christmas songs! We're doing one. Let's see what they have...maybe 'Last Christmas'–?"

Maya nodded slowly. "I think I know most of the words...but it's kind of depressing," she said with a glance over at Len, who was talking with Chris and Kit over at their table, eyes crinkled in laughter. She was in a cheery mood, not a melancholy one that was needed to croon that classic.

As soon as Lacey opened the book, she grinned. "Ah-ha! Yes!" She began to slap Maya on the arm a little too forcibly in her excitement. "We're doing this one!"

Maya laughed, holding up her hands in defense. "Okay, okay, what is it?"

Lacey triumphantly pointed to the book, towards the top of the page. "'All I Want for Christmas!' You know that one, right?" She waved a hand, pulling out a slip of paper and a pencil from the jars next to the karaoke books. "We're doing it even if you don't. There are lyrics on the screen, it's not rocket science..."

Maya grinned, glancing over at Len. "I know that song. Okay," she said, letting out a tiny squeal, "Quick, sign us up before I chicken out!"

Lacey smiled. "Yes!" Quickly she jotted down their names, the song title and artist, and the song number listed in the book. She skipped over to the woman in a santa hat behind the karaoke booth. "Here you go!" She sang out with a huge smile.

Maya made her way back over to the table, sliding back into her seat. Len turned to her. "So what song did you guys pick?" he asked curiously.

Maya gave a secretive smile. "You'll see."

Len lifted one eyebrow, intrigued.

Lacey bounced back to the table. "I'm so psyched! Hopefully it won't be too long a wait," she said as she reclaimed her spot between Chance and Trent.

* * *

Maya nervously took the extra microphone from Lacey's hand and looked out at the crowd of people in the bar, grateful that most of them weren't staring at her, too engrossed in their own activities. Her eye caught Len at the far end of the room, standing with the rest of their friends in a small crowd by their table. Arms folded across his broad chest, he gave her one of his handsome smiles. Maya flushed and quickly looked down. As they waited for the music to start, she felt irrational thoughts race through her head. She now sort of wished Len wasn't watching...she regretted saying yes to Lacey...she wasn't drunk enough...why hadn't she had another drink? Maybe then she wouldn't have butterflies in her stomach.

Lacey gave her arm a squeeze and winked at her. "Let's rock it, girl!"

As the music started Maya smiled back and grew more confident, bobbing her head as she counted the beats, waiting for the first verse. Lacey briefly grabbed her arm and nodded her head along with Maya's, so that they were in perfect sync. Luckily the karaoke version had a short intro tacked on so they could time themselves right. Maya felt herself nervously sing out, grateful to have Lacey's voice in case hers faltered, " _I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need..._ "

" _I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree..._ " Lacey crooned along with her, closing her eyes slightly, adding to the effect.

"Whoo!" Chance cupped one hand to his mouth and cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Go, Lace!"

" _Make my wish come true..._ " Maya sang out, holding the last note beautifully and getting more into it.

"Yeah!" She heard Len shout, and couldn't help but grin.

She confidently looked him straight in the eye as she sang the next part, " _All I want for Christmas is...you..._ "

Len grinned back at her and received a jovial elbow from Chris.

The two girls swayed, spun around and laughed as they sang the chorus of the song. Their friends clapped and cheered as some of the other people in the audience sang along.

Lacey and Maya grinned as they sang the last word of the song, turning to each other and hugging as the audience cheered. They both mock curtsied as they stepped off of the small stage.

Chance hurried over to them, pulling Lacey in a tight hug and spinning her around. She giggled in surprise, then looked into his eyes when he finally set her down. "Good?" she asked with a sassy grin.

Chance didn't say anything for a minute, just staring at her with his mouth slightly agape. Before he could think of any sort of reply, Chris, Kit, and Trent came over to them and started exchanging hi-fives with Lacey and Maya.

Len strode over to Maya, taking her by the hand and pulling her slightly away from the group. Maya looked up at him, slightly out of breath, cheeks flushed. "That was pretty fun!" She said, beaming.

Len smiled back, snaking his arms around her, resting his hands on her back. "You were really good. I liked that song a lot."

Maya peered up into his face, surprised. "Oh, you've never heard it before?" When Len shook his head, she went on, "The original version is by Mariah Carey. It's really pretty."

Len tightened his hold on her slightly. "I like your version," he said quietly, then kinda looked up, trying to hint to her.

Maya glanced up, and for the first time realized where Len had pulled her–underneath a piece of mistletoe that was hanging from a beam. "Oh, I see..." she said, the sides of her mouth lifting mischievously.

Len grinned, his eyes crinkling. "Merry Christmas," he said barely above a whisper before leaning in for a lingering kiss.

Maya gripped the front of his leather jacket and happily returned the kiss. When they finally broke apart, they noticed that their friends had returned to their seats.

Len cleared his throat and jerked his head towards the table. Maya nodded and followed him. Once they sat down, she reached for her half-full rum and coke and drank deeply. "Singing made me so thirsty," she said after she set down the now empty glass.

Lacey's eyes lit up. "Then I'd say it's time for another drink!"

As she started to get up, Maya shook her head and reached across the table to stop her. "No, Lace, I can't have any more, really!"

"Don't you think _you've_ had enough too, Lacey?" Trent asked reasonably with a quirked eyebrow.

Lacey crinkled her nose at him in distaste. "You guys are no fun."

Maya shook her head with a chuckle. "But Lace, I have work tomorrow!" Aside from being the author of the best-selling novel, _Mirror World,_ with another book in the works, Maya worked for one of the biggest newspapers in town, as a crime reporter. She loved being able to dive right in and expose the truth, and while she was investigating she could report anything otherworldly to Len, so that the Kamen Riders could take care of it before anything got out of hand. It was truly a thrilling job, one that she was so thankful to get. Len had even bought her a new camera the year before to celebrate her landing the job. He'd owed her one since he'd smashed hers the first time they met, so he forked over the money for a really nice model.

Lacey smirked and flipped a portion of her red-tipped hair over her shoulder. "Well, I don't!" She grabbed Chance's hand and pulled him to the bar with her. After working the clothing department of Grace's remodeled bookstore, Lacey had decided to create a name for herself in LA's fashion world and opened her own boutique. Her funky and unique fashions were really popular with the younger scene, and Lacey got to call all the shots and be her own boss, which was just how she liked it.

Maya sighed and put her head in her hands, laughing. "Oh, Lacey," she said once she looked up. Then she lifted her empty rum and coke and sighed. "Though I am still thirsty..."

Len wordlessly pushed his soda towards her. The bartender had just refilled his and Chris' glasses, and the dark liquid topped off with sparkling ice looked _so_ refreshing. "Oh, do you mind?" He smiled and shook his head, and she gratefully claimed the glass.

Lacey and Chance returned with their drinks. As they reclaimed their seats, Lacey took Chance's arm and draped it over her shoulders. Chance reddened but didn't protest, ignoring the looks from his friends. As she daintily sipped her drink, her brow crinkled. "What's everyone doing for Christmas? Maya, I know you're going to your parents..."

Maya nodded and gave Len a small smile. "And Len's coming with me!"

Len glanced at her sideways and nodded. "Should be fun!"

"A magical Christmas," Lacey murmured, giving Len a significant look, failing to conceal her knowing smile.

Len swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably under her intense and obvious stare, hoping Maya didn't see. He decided to play it cool by turning his attention to Chris. "What are you doing for the holidays?"

Chris smiled. "I'm going to my folks', too."

Kit folded his arms and leaned on the table. "Well, my dad and I are gonna throw a Christmas party, Taylor-style. If any of you don't have plans Christmas Eve, you're welcome to come."

Lacey grinned at Chance. "We should totally go!" She began waving her hands back and forth to an imaginary beat. "Party~~!" she sang out with a giggle, before she slumped forward slightly, catching her chin with her hand, still giggling all the while.

Trent and Kit exchanged glances. Kit looked at the clock and saw it was close to 1 AM. "Okay, time for her to head home."

Chance sat up straighter in his chair. "I'll do it!" he volunteered a little _too_ exuberantly.

Chris and Kit locked eyes and quickly shook their heads, silently agreeing. "No, I'll take her, man," Chris offered, pulling out his car keys.

Kit followed suit, standing up and reaching for the jacket slung over the back of his chair. After all, Chris was his ride, crashing at his place for the weekend. "Yeah, we should all go, don't you think, Trent?"

Trent immediately caught on and rose to his feet as well. "Yeah, top agents need their rest. Fuels the brain."

Chance dropped his eyes to the floor, sulking. Chris shook his head at him. "How do you expect to drive, man? You don't think we're letting... _that_ drive, do you?" He motioned to Lacey, who was still slumped over, humming "All I Want for Christmas" and playing with Chance's beer bottle.

Chance gave him one of his classic grins. "I could always use the fast way," he quipped, indicating the reflective doors of the bar.

"Nope, we're all going," Trent said firmly, dragging Chance to his feet.

Maya leapt up and scurried around the table, helping Lacey to her feet. She knew that Chance and Lacey really liked each other, and she hated to rain on their parade, but...no. _Sorry, Lace,_ she thought with a wry smile. _You'll see each other again soon. Len and I will make sure of that._ She bit her lip, an idea for a double-date forming in her mind.

"Maya, you're so pretty," Lacey cooed, flinging her arms around her friend's shoulders with another fit of giggles, before her eyelids started to droop.

"Easy, Lace," Maya said with a laugh, patting her on the back.

"Don't worry, Maya, we've got her," Chris assured her as Kit and Trent each gently took one of her arms. Chris headed to the bar to retrieve Lacey and Trent's cards, which were on tab.

Chance heaved a sigh. "Guess I'll go, too." He nodded to the others. "But I don't need a ride. I'm a step away from home."

Lacey stuck her bottom lip out at the news that Chance wasn't coming with them. "Oh, you're going home now?" Then she grinned impishly, and surprisingly quick for her drunken state, danced closer to him to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Don't be a stranger!" She called back to him as Kit, Trent, and Chris led her out the door, bidding Len, Maya, and Chance good-bye.

Chance stood staring after her, eyes wide and cheeks flooding with color. Maya watched him and concealed a giggle.

"Do you want to get going, too?" Len asked Maya. Maya glanced at the clock and nodded, reaching for her jacket and scarf. As she zipped her coat and flung the tail of the scarf over her shoulder, Len wrapped his arm around her waist, and the two walked towards the door.

Chance followed them out of the bar. "Don't worry, I won't be a third wheel," he promised as the door swung closed behind them. Following the couple two doors down, he stood in front of a closed barber shop and looked around quickly. "See ya," he said with a smirk before diving into the darkened window.

Len laughed. "Bye, Chance!" He called after his reflection.

Maya lifted her hand in a wave. "See you!"

Chance raised his hand and grinned before his image melted away in the glass.

The two strolled along, the cold night air nipping at their faces. Len had parked his motorcycle a few blocks down earlier that evening, he and Maya having joined the others and walked around bar-hopping before settling in the karaoke bar. Len lived in an apartment in Gramercy Heights now, not having much left on Ventara due to the cryogenic rotation other than his fellow Riders. He wanted to be near his closest friends, Kit and Chris, and of course to his girlfriend, Maya. He found he was really used to the city and Earth's similar yet slightly different ways, and though he worked hard to re-build his home planet after Xaviax's reign of terror, he was happy to now call Earth home.

Maya glanced up at Len as they walked. "I'm glad Chris is finally considering re-joining the Riders."

Len nodded seriously. "I hope he does."

Maya grinned and nudged him. "Oh, he will," she said confidently. "You're very persuasive."

Len laughed and reached for her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Maya breathed out a happy sigh. Though it was late, the street they walked along was lined with bars that had gold, red, and green garland lining the windows and doors. Some of them had white lights that softly twinkled on and off. "I love this time of year, everything is just so happy and sparkly!" Still holding Len's hand, she twirled herself around, lifting his arm in an arc as she spun.

Len stared at her, a quirky grin playing upon his handsome features. "Had a little too much, huh?" He teased.

Maya looked at him curiously. "What?" She asked with a small laugh, then quickly shook her head. "I'm not drunk, I'm just happy!"

He continued to stare at her, his eyes dancing. "Are you sure? Your face is a little red," he teased jovially.

"That's just because it's cold out!" she protested with a giggle.

Len chuckled. "Right..."

Maya squeezed his hand and shook her head. "Hopeless," she joked.

Len's motorcycle now in sight, Maya glanced at him secretively. He caught her strange look. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"Nothing," she said loftily. "I just hope you like your present," she said, thinking of the new jacket she had bought him, (black, of course), with a thick lining to keep him warm when he rode at night in these winter months.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," Len replied. Then his mouth curled into a sly grin. "So what is it?"

She elbowed him playfully and wagged a finger. "Uh-uh. You'll have to wait 'til Christmas Eve to find out!"

As Len watched her duck her head with a tiny giggle, he found himself sliding his free hand into the pocket of his jacket, wrapping his fingers around the small, black velvet box he'd been keeping there. Though he'd finally decided to wait for Christmas Eve, he carried it around with him ever since he'd bought it...he wasn't really sure why. He just hoped that she liked it, since he'd gone to so much trouble choosing the right one, even going so far as to ask Lacey for her opinion (thank God she'd seemed to have kept her mouth shut)...and prayed with all his heart that she'd say yes.

Len was startled out of his reverie when Maya burst out laughing. "Now _your_ face is red!" She exclaimed with a giggle as she peered curiously up at him.

Len caught himself, shaking his head quickly to break his pensive thoughts. He was letting himself get consumed by his nerves. There was no use playing the scenario out in his mind, he would just have to wait and see. Clearing his throat, he turned his attention to adjusting the scarf around her neck, fiddling with it more than was necessary. "Are you warm enough for the ride?" He asked.

Her lips spread into a grin, eyes shining. "I will be," She whispered as she stepped closer to him, gripping the front of his leather jacket and tilting her face towards him.

Len gladly complied with a smile, wrapping his arms around Maya tightly, bringing his lips to hers for a long kiss. When they finally broke apart, Maya smiled softly up at him, and he started thinking despite his best efforts about the diamond ring in his pocket again. He hoped that she would say yes.

" _All I want for Christmas is you..."_

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed it! Just as a tidbit, I was thinking that the entire series spanned about a year, so Kit would be almost nineteen when it ended, so he just recently turned twenty-one in this fic, which is why he is able to be at the bar with his friends. Just thought I'd clarify, haha. Please read and review!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed it! Just as a tidbit, I was thinking that the entire series spanned about a year, so Kit would be almost nineteen when it ended, so he just recently turned twenty-one in this fic, which is why he is able to be at the bar with his friends. Just thought I'd clarify, haha. Please read and review!


End file.
